monsterwarlordfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena
What is the Arena Arena is a PvP gamemode that involves 6 vs. 6 monster battles. Description The Arena also lasts 48 hours (or 2 days). It is where you can put your monsters in battle against other warlords in a friendly setting. After 48 hours have passed, a new arena starts. You can use 1-6 monsters but you can not use the same monster twice. Unlike other modes such as Team Battle, you can select monsters from the same element into your arena party. Before you can actually participate in the arena you must make your team and register it. It can be changed at any time; but remember to register it again so your changes will take effect! The Arena is a decent source of getting Honor Points for free, as players are guaranteed at least some when they participate in the Arena, as Honor and Currency Roulettes only appear whenever a Crazy Roulette event is taking place. Upon participating in the arena, 20 M Coins are also put in the player's giftbox. Arena Points function the same way as the Battle Points. For players with VIP 6 or lower, they only have 5 AP. Once VIP 7 and above is obtained, an additional AP is added to the amount you have (which in turn, allows the charges to be more useful). This caps at VIP 11 for 10 AP in total. One AP is restored every 30 minutes. If players run out of arena point recharges or does not have any at all, they can recharge them for 10. Battling When the battle starts, the first monster on both teams becomes the primary tanker and first attacker. Monsters attack one at a time for both sides; your first monster will attack first, and then the opponent's monster will attack next. When the primary tanker is defeated, the next monster in line will become the new tanker. Both sides will continually attack until one side runs out of monsters. The first player's party to be defeated becomes the loser of that match, while the other party will become the winner. However, draws are possible. Like in Team Battle, you get more points for winning, and less points for losing. A draw gives equal points to both players. Healing skills take effect first over damaging skills. A monster that has a damaging skill will replace the primary attack for that round, while a healing skill will take damage first, then attack the opponent. Each monster’s skill will activate at a set rate during its turn. The AT skill will be aimed at the opponent’s tanker while the healing skill will be directed at your ally tanker. The healing skill will be activated before the AT skill. Monster Abilities You can have a lot of abilities in the arena, up to 9 at a time (up to 6 randoms and 3 passives). Monsters of S God and higher grade will have a personal ability which does more damage or heals more depending on their affiliation; however their chances of activating varies, but it can make a difference in an arena battle. The passive abilities are simply those obtained from stacking monsters of the same affiliation in one battle. With two monsters of the same type, you will gain a level 1 bonus to those monsters. A third monster makes the bonus to level 2, while six monsters will make it level 3. They are always active even if the some of those monsters are defeated in battle. They can also make a big difference since those monster's stats will be increased from their current stats. Abilities that are based on a chance have the same effect across the element, but they have different names. What Ranks are in the Arena Ranks are basically equal to rewards you got from the last Arena. You will get a buff for getting certain ranks. That buff increases your overal attack everywhere as long as you have that rank. After the arena battle is done, you can get your rewards from the Arena battle menu. The effects only last for 2 days. You can claim your rewards by clicking on the "Previous Arena" option. Rewards are also given out based upon these ranks: Category:Monster Warlord